


You'll Turn

by shipperofdarkness



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben finds Rey's darkness HOT, Canon Universe, Dark Rey (Star Wars), Drama, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Force Lightning, POV Ben Solo, Rey Palpatine, Sexual Tension, Smuggler Ben Solo, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Throne Room Scene, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22610323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipperofdarkness/pseuds/shipperofdarkness
Summary: He turned to face her, but she did not relent control.“I feel the conflict in you.” Stepping closer to her, “It’s tearing you apart, Rey.”At the sound of her birth name, hazel met dark brown. He may have towered over her, but she was in no way intimidated.Her mouth hissed, “This is my destiny.”---Can Smuggler Ben turn Dark Rey?A retelling of The Last Jedi's elevator and throne room scenes with a role reversal twist.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 31
Kudos: 79
Collections: Comfort Gems 2020, For one is both and both are one in love: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange, Reylo Hidden Gems





	You'll Turn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FangirlintheForest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlintheForest/gifts).



> Hello! This is my first fic ever so I hope you like it!
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day, Carissa!
> 
> Update 3/25/20: the lovely [@starcrossreylo](https://starcrossreylo.tumblr.com/) made a moodboard for this fic. You can view it [here](https://fangirlintheforest.tumblr.com/post/613609619741425664/youll-turn-by-shipperofdarkness-moodboard-by)!
> 
> Update 4/27/20: [@reylotrash711](https://twitter.com/reylotrash711) surprised me with this [moodboard](https://twitter.com/shipperofdark/status/1254891429882507264?s=20). Thank you for all the love 💞

The air was thick with unspoken thoughts as the turbolift rose.

Ben’s eyes were unable to focus on the blurred views of the viewport before him. Instead, his brows furrowed with the thought of the woman who stood behind him.

When he had arrived on board the Supremacy, Ben could admit – at least to himself – that he hadn’t thought through this plan of his. If one, could even really call _this_ a plan. Ben had acted upon his instincts per usual. He let his gut guide him into shipping himself off to what certainly could result in his death. But as he stood there in his usual smuggling getup with his clenched hands cuffed in front of him, fear did not fill his mind. No, his adrenaline-pumping heart solidified him. Ben had faith that he was making the right choice.

“You don’t have to do this.”

While the dark empress-to-be behind him did not respond, he could feel the heat of her eyes flicker to him momentarily. And then it was gone. She had yet to acknowledge his presence since his arrival. Choosing to standby and allow the stormtroopers to disarm and cuff Ben. He would just have to stoke the fire he knew lie beneath her cold appearance.

He turned to face her, but she did not relent control.

“I feel the conflict in you.” Stepping closer to her, “It’s tearing you apart, Rey.”

At the sound of her birth name, hazel met dark brown. Ben saw the fire roaring to life. She couldn’t hide from him. He may have towered over her, but she was in no way intimidated.

Her mouth hissed, “This is my destiny.”

How wrong she was. Her parentage did not determine her destiny, nor did his determine his own. She needed to see she was more than the Emperor’s granddaughter. He had to make her see.

“You’re wrong.” He held her gaze, making sure she held onto every word. “When we touched, I saw your future. You will not bow before Snoke. You’ll turn.”

She clenched her jaw at the words and looked away. _She did not believe him._ How could he make her see?

Slowly, he raised his cuffed hands. Her eyes immediately darted to the movement to assess the threat. She couldn’t have him grabbing his trusty blaster or her lightsaber from her belt. Instead, she felt his hands gently cup her face, bringing her eyes back to his.

Upon regaining her attention, he whispered, “I’ll help you. Let me help you.”

Ben tried to convey his sincerity into his eyes. It wasn’t his strong suit. Usually, when he wanted a girl’s attention, he’d give them his trademark smirk and smooze his way into their good graces, but that wouldn’t work for Rey. _Kriff,_ he didn’t want that to work for Rey. She was different. They connected in a way he never thought people could connect. He had felt the Force his entire life but had never felt it as clearly as he did when it came to Rey.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Rey’s hand pulling his away from her face. Her expression hardening. Fire aflame.

“I saw something, too,” she leaned up towards him. “Because of what I saw, I know when the moment comes, you’ll fulfill your destiny.”

Ben shakes his head. “You’re wro-“

She locked eyes with him. Her hand grasping Ben by the neck and shoving him against the wall. “You’ll stand as Vader’s heir. You’ll stand with me, Ben.” She seethed. Her lips a breath away from his.

He should have been scared. But as her eyes bore into his, demanding his complete and utter submission, all he felt was _turned on_. At that moment, Ben had never felt more like his father's son.

Rey felt it too. He could feel the heat across the bond like the Force was begging them to close the gap.

Ben's tongue swept across his bottom lip in anticipation. His hunger would finally be fed.

Before either could move, the turbolift halted. Rey quickly released her hold on him before the doors opened. Ben’s head whipped around to see Supreme Leader Snoke on his throne, surrounded by his infamous Praetorian Guards. Ben swallowed. _He had a bad feeling about this._

Rey forces Ben forward, across the bridge connecting the lift to the crimson red throne room. Ben’s eyes dart around. His mind trying and failing to form some kind of plan.

“Well done, my good and faithful apprentice. Your grandfather would be proud.” Snoke’s voice rang through the room. His eyes falling to Ben who now stood alone, Rey kneeling behind him. Her eyes facing the floor. “Young Solo. Welcome.”

Ben curtsies.

With a small beep, Ben felt the cuffs release. He rubbed his wrists but did not take his eyes off of Snoke. _Definitely a bad feeling about this._

“Come closer,” Snoke beckons.

Ben stood his ground, staring Snoke down.

“So much strength. I warned my young apprentice that as she grew stronger, her equal in the light would rise. Still, to deny your grandfather’s legacy. First, your uncle and now, you.”

“Vader died in the light. Can’t help that you forget that.” He chuckles.

“Then so shall you,” Snoke whispers darkly.

Ben’s hands clench at his sides as he rises off the floor and is pulled towards Snoke.

“You underestimate her,” Ben spits.

Snoke’s eyes widen and he whispers, “Oh… Have you seen something? A weakness in my apprentice. Is that why you came?” Snoke laughs. “Foolish boy. It was I who bridged your minds. I stoked her conflicted soul.”

Rey’s eyes snap up to look at Snoke.

“I knew she was not strong enough to hide it from you. And you were not wise enough to resist the bait.” Snoke grinning at his success.

“You’re wrong!” Ben struggles against Snoke’s hold over him. He manages to free his arm and summon Rey’s double-bladed lightsaber. He activates it before Snoke crushes Ben’s arm back to his side. Ben groans at the pain. Snoke pulls the saber and grasps it.

Snoke laughs. “Such raw power! It truly is a shame you won’t give in to the darkness.”

“Never,” Ben musters, sweat dripping down his face.

“Then, you must die.” Snoke turns Ben away and places him kneeling in front of Rey.

Dark brown meets hazel. Ben can’t read Rey’s eyes and his heart races. She stands.

Snoke walks to her. “My worthy apprentice, heir apparent to Emperor Palpatine. Where there was conflict, I now sense resolve. Where there was weakness, strength.” Snoke hands Rey her lightsaber. “Complete your training and fulfill your destiny.”

She ignites her saber, red light engulfing her face.

“Rey,” Ben whispers. He holds her eyes. “ _Please._ ”

She blankly stares. “I know what I have to do.”

Ben holds his breath as Rey raises the blade and whips the hilt out, extending the second blade and piercing Snoke’s center. Ben drops to the floor as Snoke’s hold drops on him. Rey collapses the blade _severing_ Snoke in half.

Ben stares up at Rey in shock. He scrambles to his feet. The Praetorian Guards already charging the pair. Rey thrusts Ben’s blaster into his hands and pushes him behind her.

“Get to the lift!” she yells.

Rey throws up a hand to hold the guards back as Ben and her run to the lift area. It barely manages to slow them down. There are too many. Ben attempts to help with the Force but can only do so much with his limited training. He switches to firing with his blaster at those closest to them. The bolts barely stun the guards. Their armor is too thick.

Rey grunts. She can barely hold them back. They won’t last until the next lift gets here. Thinking fast, Ben fires his blaster on the lift’s control panel. The shaft doors fly open. Ben turns back to Rey. “We need to jump! Are you rea-“

Before he can finish, Rey jumps down the lift shaft. Ben sighs and quickly follows. Firing backward once before jumping.

Below, Rey slices another floor’s lift doors open and swings herself through. She reaches an arm out to catch Ben and drag him in.

“There are escape pods at the end of this hall on the left. We need to move,” Rey pants as they run. Ben slides around the corner with his blaster ready, but the coast is clear.

Rey punches in the correct codes to the pod's panel and Ben covers her. They can hear stormtroopers coming. Rey manages to get the pod open.

"Go! I'll cover you!" Rey beckons.

Ben hops into the pilot’s chair and preps the ship. Punching in the nearest coordinates. At the sound of electricity, Ben whips his head around.

The stormtroopers spasm as _lightning_ shoots from Rey's hand.

Warmth pools in Ben's abdomen at seeing the immense power within Rey. He shakes his head. _Not the time._

"We're ready!" Ben calls. Rey's eyes find his.

The stormtroopers crumble and Rey hops onboard as Ben ejects the pod from the Supremacy.

Ben lets out a breath once they’ve entered hyperspace.

“That was close,” Ben breathes out, looking at Rey who stands beside him. “Told you _you’d_ turn.” Ben winks.

“ _You_ -” Rey furiously grabs his head and shoves her lips to his. Ben’s hands jolt up to wrap around Rey. He tries to pull her down to his level. Rey tugs his hair in retaliation and his body follows. She shoves him against the nearest surface. Ben groans. Rey grins and uses the opportunity to slide her tongue into his mouth. He feels her need to dominate over the bond and he happily relents, letting his feisty temptress take her fill. The two eventually break apart to breathe.

“Where to?” Rey pants.

“Does it matter?” Ben smirks widely before he pulls Rey in for another kiss. He didn't plan on letting her go any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> And again, Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> Always appreciate comments and kudos! 💞
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://shipperofdarkness.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/shipperofdark)!


End file.
